Catch You
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: [Sequel of Snow Maiden] Mereka bertemu di tempat sebelumnya. Ketika Kim Jongin begitu berharap, khayalan bodohnya dapat menjadi kenyataan. Wu Shixun, atau mungkin kekasihnya? Bolehkah ia berharap bahwa lelaki tampan berkarisma tinggi yang tempo hari didapatinya mencium Shixun itu merupakan sepupunya, dan tak lebih?/BL/AU/OOC/Review?


**Title : Catch You (Snow Maiden Sequel)**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun/Wu Shixun**

**Genre : Romance, little bit Fantasy**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

**...**

**...**

_**Catch You - First Meeting..**_

Pagi bersalju merupakan sesuatu yang di favoritkan Jongin. Dalam pengertian konkrit, ia menyukai hawa dingin yang ditimbulkannya beserta kilasan memori menyenangkan perihal pemuda salju yang dibuatnya setahun silam di musim dingin hari pertama.

Kim Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Sosok Kyungsoo di matanya masih sama saja. Tak berubah semejak kemarin ia tinggalkan di tempat itu. Hanya saja, mungkin sedikit terkikis angin hingga hidung kecil beserta jemari lentiknya nyaris tak nampak.

Nafas Jongin mengepul saat dihembuskan. Ia menyelipkan sepasang tangannya ke dalam saku mantel begitu suhu udara semakin menurun. Rasa putus asa dalam benaknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia lelah, jujur saja. Namun ia sendiri sadar dirinya seperti orang gila karena telah berharap cerita fiksi yang pernah menjadi kenyataan dalam hidupnya dapat terulang. Andai saja Kyungsoo seperti Sehun. Hhh.. andai saja.

"Oh-Se-Hun." Lafal Jongin seraya menghela nafasnya sesaat. Begitu ia menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan pakaian mantelnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan tatkala menyadari cahaya matahari berangsur menghilang. Ia tahu itu pertanda salju akan turun lebih rapat dari kemarin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kepala dengan surai _ebony_ Jongin mendongak. Obsidiannya melotot sebentar. "Se-Sehun?" Katanya mendadak terkejut.

Namun senyuman miring yang menjadi respon sahutannya membuat kesadaran Jongin kembali. Ia sempat menggeleng pelan sebelum berkata, "Ah, _mian _aku hanya sedang melamun. Hmm.. kau boleh duduk di sini."

Pria pucat itupun mengangguk sekali sebelum mengambil tempat di samping Jongin. Kedua tangan lentiknya sama-sama terselip dalam saku mantel sementara leher jenjangnya tenggelam dalam lilitan syal berwarna _lavender_. Setelah nyaman akan posisinya, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang tengah bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya; perihal ada urusan apa sosok Wu Shixun berada di tempat ini sementara udara di sekitar mampu membuat lajur darahnya berhenti dan membeku. Di luar kegiatan bodoh seperti yang dilakukannya; seperti menunggu Kyungsoo hidup mengikuti Sehun misalnya, lalu apa?

Dan juga, Jongin tak pernah mengira akan keberadaan pria manis itu di sini. Pasalnya pertemuan pertama mereka merangkap jadi pertemuan terakhir dan Jongin tak pernah sekalipun melihat siluetnya berkeliaran di taman ataupun di tempat lainnya. Seingatnya sejak empat bulan lalu.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya?"

Sepasang alis Jongin bertaut dengan dahi mengernyit bingung. Ia menoleh ke samping, tepat ke arah pria dengan garis pipi yang lebih tirus dari ingatannya. "Tentang apa?"

"Lupakan. Tapi, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau ingin aku bertanya kenapa kau di sini bukan?"

Shixun tersenyum tipis di ujung bibirnya. Ternyata Kim Jongin orang yang menyenangkan. "Hmm.."

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin seraya menoleh kembali ke depan. Ia memandang dengan setengah menerawang. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Helaan nafas berat keluar melewati bibir tipis itu. Shixun menunduk sambil memikirkan kalimat seperti apa yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk memulai percakapan. Sesaat kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Sebaiknya kau duluan, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sayangnya, Shixun menyadari bahwa kini Jongin tersenyum kecut, "Hanya.. duduk?"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tak yakin.

"Entahlah." Lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Kau sendiri? Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang membutuhkan teman." Gumam Shixun begitu Jongin menatapnya kembali. Iris _hazelnut_nya tenggelam dalam obsidian gelap Jongin selama beberapa detik. Ia menikmatinya. Entah mengapa, tapi hal tersebut membuatnya nyaman dan rasa sesak yang sedari tadi menyiksa dadanya menguap begitu saja.

"Kau membutuhkanku?" Tanya Jongin. Ia mencoba menjadi lawan bicara yang baik. Paling tidak –mungkin, dengan berbincang sedikit dengan 'teman lamanya' ia dapat keluar dari angan kosongnya dan melupakan Sehun.

"Kau bersedia?"

"Menurutmu? Kau tak mengira aku orang menyebalkan bukan?"

Tentu tidak.

Shixun semakin mengembangkan senyuman saat tahu bahwa Jongin merupakan orang yang tepat untuknya berbagi. "Boleh aku percaya?"

"Tak pernah ada yang melarangmu. Kau ingin bercerita?"

Seusai bertanya, kepala Jongin menengadah karena salju benar-benar turun agak lebat. "Dugaanku benar, akan ada badai salju." Jongin berseru lirih. Kedua tangannya keluar dan tanpa sadar ia menarik lengan Shixun untuk segera bangkit. Ia sempat akan melangkah saat tarikan halus Shixun membuatnya kembali berhenti. Ia menoleh. "_Mianhae_, tapi kau bisa bercerita di rumahku. Kau mau?" Tanya Jongin.

Shixun tak menjawab. Ia merasa bimbang. "Ta-tapi.."

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

Bolehkah Shixun mempercayainya lagi? Tapi nyatanya ia tak pernah sedikitpun menyimpan curiga terhadap Jongin. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di tempat yang sama. Hanya perasaan iba saat ia mendapati sosok dengan badap tegap itu menunduk karena menyembunyikan kesedihan. Tak ada lagi.

Shixun mengangguk mantap dan Jongin tersenyum menganggapinya. Dengan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Shixun merupakan orang asing, Jongin tak segan menarik lagi lengan ramping Shixun kemudian berjalan beriringan. Pria manis itu memang orang asing. Namun bagi Jongin, wajah beserta bentuk tubuh Shixun seluruhnya tetaplah milik kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, boleh aku tahu siapa lelaki yang tempo hari menjemputmu kemudian menciummu.. di sini?"

**_To be Continued.._**

**_..._**

**_Anyeong reader-deul.. Happy Iedul Fitri, Minalaidzin Wal Faidzin.. Mohon Maaflahir batin.._**

**Adakah yang mau lanjut? Gx ada? Ya udah.. bye..**

**Mind to Review?**

**14/08/04**


End file.
